


Corrupt me

by shattering_petals



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Kim Hongjoong, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Demon Park Seonghwa, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Inspired By Tumblr, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Switch Park Seonghwa, Woosan cameo, and horny, but he only tops here, eating ass, hint of future woosansang, hint of past woosanhwa, hongjoong is a pure boi, more specifically my own moodboards lmao, no beta we die like men, well i call him a devil but you get the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: An unlikely friendship turns into something more when devil Seonghwa invites his angel friend Hongjoong to his home in Hell.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Corrupt me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a Tumblr side blog for moodboards and here we are, with 2,5k of cute filth. Enjoooooyyyyy

Seonghwa is far from what Hongjoong was told about devils and Hell in general. Not that they taught them a lot. They are servants of Satan, they torture sinners, corrupt those who still live and so on.

He imagined devils to be big and buff with claws and long fangs. Wicked smirk and eyes filled with bloodlust and evil. Just a pretty cliché monster. So you can imagine his confusion when he met Seonghwa.

He is handsome and average height. Charming smile and soothing voice… Hongjoong wouldn’t tell him apart from a human if it weren’t for those hypnotic red eyes and the pointy tail. He is kind and likeable, almost like an angel just like Hongjoong with a mischievous streak and biting sense of humor.

They bonded over their insignificance in their respective realms, the dissatisfaction with the temperature in their homes and lack of knowledge on humanity. For Hongjoong it was too cold up in the sky and he only saw the good in people, for Seonghwa it was too hot down below and he only sees their bad side.

They both seek refugee on abandoned places on Earth, where humans don’t venture and just enjoy each other’s company. He likes having a friend like Seonghwa although sometimes he confused him. Hongjoong would giggle at a joke he made and he would look away clearing his throat. Sometimes when he sits or lays in a certain position, Seonghwa starts scanning him with his eyes and licks his lips before biting them and when Hongjoong asks what’s the matter, he looks away and hugs his knees brushing the topic off with a wave of his hand.

Until one day, one thing let to another and before Hongjoong could register what’s happening, Seonghwa’s lips were on his, hands kneading his thighs. Hongjoong didn’t know what to make of it but went with it nonetheless, ignoring the way his heart hammered in his chest. Maybe this is what very close friends do?

“Hey, angel?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to come down with me?”

“You mean to Hell?”

“Yeah. My friends wanna meet you and I’d like to show you something.”

“I guess new environment would be nice. Wouldn’t someone try to hurt me though?”

“No way, we adore angels.” Seonghwa clears his throat before continuing “I mean, we like you too much to hurt you.”

“Oh, okay. Take me.”

“What?” Seonghwa almost exclaims, eyes blown wide.

“To hell.”

“Right.”

Seonghwa takes his hands, whispers something Hongjoong doesn’t understand and suddenly they stand at the gates of Hell, narrow path surrounded by lava. Seonghwa pushes one finger into the lock and flinches as clicking sound rings from it and gates open. Hongjoong doesn’t question it and just follows him instead.

“Seonghwa!” A boy with black hair calls with a smile that drops into an open mouth stare when his eyes fall on Hongjoong. “San! Get your ass here! Grandpa brought his boytoy!”

A pink haired man races into the view, pointy tail slithering behind him like a cats tail as the pair makes his way towards them.

“Angel, these are my friends Wooyung and San. Assholes, this is Hongjoong. Look, don’t touch.”

The duo ignores him as they circle around Hongjoong like predators.

“Hongjoong… You look so delicious.”

“You smell heavenly. Are all angels this beautiful?” San asks.

“Well yes. We are.” Hongjoong answers scratching the back of his neck.

“You must be so hot under all those clothes. Why don’t you take them off angel?”

“I’m actually good. Thanks for the concern.”

“Oh I’m not talking about that.”

“I’ve never slept with an angel. I wonder what he sounds like?”

“Ah don’t worry I don’t snore.”

The couple chuckles.

“Why don’t you come play with us?”

“I don’t think I should, I came here with Seonghwa.”

“Oh I’m sure he doesn’t mind sharing. He lets us play with him all the time, for as how long as we want to.”

“And however we want to. You haven’t played with us in so long Seonghwa! We miss you, you know.”

“That’s enough. Go stick your dicks somewhere else. Shoo!”

They both huff in annoyance but leave nonetheless, mumbling something about how they always get what they want.

Hongjoong has some many questions. What other kind of ‘hot’ is there? What does it mean he let them play? Why did they call him delicious? What is a ‘dick’?

Devils are indeed confusing but Hongjoong knows better than to ask.

They walk in silence until the devil leads them to his place. Hongjoong whistles, impressed.

Almost everything is black with red highlights. It’s polished as well and the black silk sheets feel incredibly soft under his touch. Seonghwa smirks.

“I have a thing for aesthetics.”

“I can see that.” Hongjoong smiles. “You wanted to show me something, right?”

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot.” Seonghwa rummages through the ebony closet

“Ta-dah!” He proudly presents a black coat, similar to what Hongjoong usually wears but black, with chains, crow feathers and rubies and black diamonds.

“Woah… You made this?”

“Yep. For you. Try it on!”

“Okay, okay.” Hongjoong smiles. He shrugs off his white cloak, showing he has nothing underneath and with Seonghwa’s help puts in the black version. He checks himself in the mirror, admiring the way the fabric hugs his small frame. Then he turns to Seonghwa.

“How do I look?”

“Good! You look great.” He says biting his lips.

“See! You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Sometimes you just look at me weirdly and lick and bite your lips. You always say it’s nothing but it’s obviously something.” He crosses his arms, the coat gives him strange wave of confidence.

That wave is flattened by the gaze the devil gives him. His usually crimson eyes turn bright red as he slowly makes his way towards Hongjoong.

With every step forward, the angel takes a step backwards until his knees hit the edge of Seonghwa’s bed and he loses his balance, falling on the black silk. Even then he pushes himself further on the bed, away from the danger before him. He doesn’t get very far as his head hits the bedpost. Seonghwa grabs him under Hongjoong’s knees and drags the angel towards him, opening his legs in the process. He grabs Hongjoong’s wrists and pins them next to his head, efficiently trapping him.

“That’s, my love, what we call lust.” He says, voice an octave lower as he something hard grinds against Hongjoong’s crotch. Hongjoong knows this isn’t good but he can’t care less because the adrenaline pumping through his veins excites him to no end. He doesn’t want to stop.

“It’s desire.” Seonghwa’s long fingers trace Hongjoong’s chest and abdomen before they rest on his clothed crotch. Seonghwa palms him and Hongjoong sighs, staring back into those piercing red eyes, letting them burn holes in him through and through.

He moves to the crook of Hongjoong’s neck and licks the skin from collarbone to under his ear.

“It’s a _sin._ ” He whispers and the angel shivers. “It’s the easiest way to corrupt anyone. Oh how I want to corrupt you. Such a naïve innocent son of God, crooked by the act of adultery.”

Suddenly, Seonghwa retracts completely.

“I can’t help it, angel. Sin runs in my blood and you’re pure. We shouldn’t…”

“What if I want you to?”

“Wha- won’t they expel you?”

“Maybe. I guess you’ll have to catch me then.”

Seonghwa once again hovers over Hongjoong.

“Are you sure?”

“I am. I want it…whatever it is you’re giving me.”

Seonghwa smiles briefly before leaning down and kissing his angel. It’s not calm and slow like Hongjoong’s used to. It’s messy, frantic and hands roam all over his body. Hongjoong has hard time keeping up or even just tracking what’s happening. At one point Seonghwa’s devilish fingers and mouth move to his chest unbuttoning the coat, caressing, kissing, biting. They move their attention to Hongjoong’s nipples. Long fingers play with one and his tongue latches onto the other. The angel whines and grabs Seonghwa’s hair and wrists, not sure if he wants to keep them there or push them away.

“Clothes off.” Seonghwa says as he helps Hongjoong out of his and quickly kicks off his own. He leaves open mouth kisses along his chest until he settles between his legs. Hongjoong wants to protest, he wants his lips back on his body and what on Earth he wants to do down th-

Hongjoong moans and throws his head back as feels Seonghwa’s tongue play with his hole. It should feel weird but it feels so good that Hongjoong can’t bring himself to care. Not that he can actually think.

Hongjoong unknowingly tries to push his hips towards the sensation, wanting more. And that’s exactly what he gets, just not in the way he expected. Warmth envelops Hongjoong’s member all the way from the top to the bottom and Hongjoong lets out a high pitched moan. Seonghwa bobs his head, tongue occasionally teasing the tip and Hongjoong just helplessly squirms underneath him.

The angel feels a strange but ecstatic feeling build in his abdomen.

“S-Seonghwa… I-I…”

“It’s okay angel. Let go, let it happen.” Seonghwa reassures as he wraps his lips around the head of Hongjoong’s cock and jerks him off fast.

Euphoria-like feeling rips through Hongjoong’s entire body, as if a dam broke.

“That was amazing.” He breaths. Seonghwa gives him an evil glint.

“Oh darling, I’m not done with you.” He says wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“There’s more?”

“There’s so much more I want to do to you my angel but not tonight. Just gentle fucking will do this time.”

Seonghwa reaches inside the bedside table and brings out a bottle with clear liquid inside.

“What’s that?”

“Lube. It makes it easier to move smoothly. I personally love getting fucked dry and raw but I doubt that’s your case as well, love.” Seonghwa answer as he puts some on his finger and Hongjoong’s entrance. “Try to relax for me, hmm?”

He pushes in his middle finger and starts moving it in and out. Hongjoong can’t say he hates the sensation. Second and third joins and Hongjoong breathes heavily under him. The fullness and sting is unfamiliar but he likes it. He likes everything Seonghwa does. He likes Seonghwa.

The devil pulls out his fingers and Hongjoong whines at the sudden lack of warmth and emptiness. He puts some lube on his cock and aligns it with the entrance.

“No going back now. Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.”

Seonghwa nods and pushes in. This is the first time Hongjoong sees him lose his composure. His jaw hangs open, his eyebrows are furrowed as he goes deeper and deeper into Hongjoong’s body. His forehead falls on Hongjoong’s shoulder as he bottoms out.

“I-Is this ad-adulter-ry?”

“Everything we’ve done so far in this room is adultery angel. Now I’m about to fuck you.” Seonghwa laughs. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really.”

“I’ll start moving then.”

“M-moving? Ah!”

Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa’s shoulders for support he doesn’t need. Their lips finally meet again and they both moan into the kiss, mix of Hongjoong’s high pitched cries and Seonghwa’s deep groans.

Seonghwa doesn’t go particularly fast or hard but he goes as far as he can, making sure he hits that one spot that makes his angel see stars. 

The constant onslaught of pleasure making Hongjoong go insane with ever thrust, the heat that comes from their burning skin, the low growls Seonghwa makes, the tight grip Seonghwa has on his thighs… It’s all too much for Hongjoong.

“I-I… a-againnnnn.”

“Me too, my angel.” Seonghwa says as he rests his sweaty forehead on Hongjoong’s and picks up the pace. Hongjoong cums for the second time this night, even more intensely than before. Seonghwa has yet to finish and all self-control flies out the window as he chases his own release, fucking Hongjoong through his.

“I love you, angel.” He says through gritted teeth as he finally reaches his climax, filling Hongjoong.

Seonghwa pulls out, wipes Hongjoong’s cum off his chest and flops down next to his angel as they catch their breaths and come down from their highs.

“No wonder there’s so little humans in Heaven.” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa laughs.

“Yeah… It’s a little crowded here.”

Hongjoong’s mind becomes clear again and he remembers.

_I love you, angel._

“Is everything okay, angel?” Seonghwa asks, caressing Hongjoong’s cheek.

“Huh?”

“You’re frowning.”

It makes sense now. All the blushing, all the confusing behavior, the kisses, the way he never says his name and only gives him lovers’ pet names. Hongjoong is Seonghwa’s angel, not a friend. Seonghwa is Hongjoong’s devil, also not a friend. Just like a devil would, he stole his pure heart, he bewitched his mind and body but Hongjoong doesn’t care because he’s happy. And if all that makes him lose his wings, so be it.

“I love you.”

Seonghwa blinks but smiles widely right after. He beckons Hongjoong to lay on his chest and he complies happily, hugging him as Seonghwa plays with his white strands of hair.

“Be careful what you say my angel, I just might ravage you again.”

“I don’t think I can handle a third. I would fall apart.”

“I don’t expect you to. You’ve done so well for me already.”

He kisses the crown of Hongjoong’s head

“San was right. You do smell heavenly.”

 _Six_ _seconds of silence_

“Are you sure you can’t handle another round?”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“C’mon just once more, my love, then I’ll let you rest.” He mumbles into Hongjoong’s neck as he tries to push him on his back again.

“Seonghwa I’m spent!” Hongjoong whines, weakly fighting off Seonghwa’s arms.

“It’ll be quick I promise.” Hongjoong lost the fight and the devil’s mouth ghosts over the already burning skin of his chest. Despite his own inner protest, he can feel his blood rush south and desire cloud his thoughts.

_ Meanwhile _

Wooyoung straddles San, his arms wrapped around his lover’s neck meanwhile San’s hands explore the skin under his shirt. He sighs as San’s thumbs brush over his sensitive nipples and he grinds as an encouragement, making San growl and slap his ass.

“I told you not move, whore! Rutting on me like a horny slut… Did you forget your place already?”

“I guess you’ll have to remind me… Wait, did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

_Mhhhm! Aaaah! Toomuchtoomuch slow down!_

“Is that the angel?”

_Seonghwaaangh!_

“And Seonghwa!?”

The duo presses their ears to the shared wall and listen closely to make sure their minds don’t play tricks on them. But the creaks of bed and moans and growls are unmistakable. Wooyoung scoffs and pouts as he folds his arms.

“He always says how he’s too tired or too busy to play with us but he’s got plenty of energy and time to fuck his angel.” He wasn’t lying when he said they miss him. Miss the way he drools when he submits to their torture.

_Look at you… Said you can’t handle a third orgasm and here you are, having fourth._

“For the fourth time!? We never get past three with him!”

_You’ve done so well for me angel. Would you like to take a bath with me? Don’t worry it’s big enough for three._

“And a bath as an aftercare!?”

“That son of a bitch! He never lets us take care of him.”

“Always the same: wipe me and leave. I wanna take baths and kiss and cuddle!” Wooyoung whines.

San walks over to the bed and flops on the sheets.

“I guess it doesn’t matter now. It’s not like he’ll ever play with us again.”

“Wait, what about that newbie? What’s his name… Yeosang!”

“What about him?”

“He’s quite pretty, isn’t he?”

“He is…”

They look at each for a split second before bolting out of the room in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take a one minute of silence for Yeosang.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes do let me know. Leave kudos or a comment of you wanna and have a great day or night  
> you can scream at me on my [IG](https://www.instagram.com/elinsta01/) or  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glassflowerpetals)


End file.
